My one wish
by Batty Angel
Summary: An idea from Chobits, Seto a hard working seceretary discovers a robotic boy with strange looking bronze ears whilst returning home. Where did he come from and who is he? also, what was he running away from before? This contains Yaoi MM mainly SetoJou
1. Chapter 1

**Okay folks! My first fanfic! Now this is an idea I got from the manga by CLAMP called 'Chobits' except I only really took the character and part of the storyline to combine with my fiction :)**

**This is an alternative world where Seto isn't a really rich CEO but does office work and lives in an apartment with his little brother Mokuba... as for everyone else you'll find out later SMEE! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Grrr... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the story line kinda idea of Chobits (which is changed alot in this, but still from the idea of chobits, yep)**

_I wish... I wish for the strength... for me to say the words that are choking me inside... on the day I may choose that you are the one for me... the words that you may take and most likely brake... please don't hurt my heart in the worst possible way... its only just began to repair from what happened last time... but now I won't remember a thing... until you choose to brake my heart again..._

Seto closed the door of the apartment and sighed. Today at the office had been another hard working day for him, all he wanted to do was sleep for a hundred years and forget that he is Seto Kaiba...

"HIYA!"

Before even turning three quarters towards the hyper active voice, his little brother Mokuba ran around Seto in super speed as he waved his arms in the air and chanted at super speed.

"Welcome home! Welcome home! Welcome home! Wel-" Seto caught Mokuba by the shoulders, giving a warning look of explosive anger which Mokuba smiled as response.

"Did ya have a good day?"

"Well, if pigs have grown wings and are flying then thats the answer to your question."

Seto sighed as Mokuba shrugged out of his brother's grip and took his older brother's brief case to put in Seto's room.

"Guess that meant Pegasus tried to hit on you again."

"Yeah, he- WHAT! Mokuba thats not what happened!" Seto knocked over a chair as he blushed. Mokuba stood in the door way of the bedroom, blinking at Seto's reaction. Seto shook his head and picked up the chair.

"I just got extra paper work to do on the last minute... its irritating when I already have too much to do..."

Seto sat on the chair, resting his head against the table. Mokuba disappeared for a moment in to the kitchen as Seto went in to his thoughts.

'_I shouldn't feel this stressed at all. We have a good apartment to live in now, a good paying job even though my boss is a mental case, Mokuba is doing well in school and seems happy... so why do I feel like... there's something missing?..._'

"Dinner is served!" Seto looked up to see his brother wearing a pink frilly apron and holding two steaming plates of food.

"Tonight's special is Curry and rice! Eat up, it's edible"

Seto gave Mokuba a questioning look, as his brother placed a plate in front of him.

"Mokuba, I have two questions to ask you..."

Mokuba ran out the room to return quickly with two cups of water and chop sticks. As soon as he pulled up to sit down, Mokuba responded.

"Okay shoot!"

"Right, one: did you have any form of sugar or caffeine after school?"

"Uh... pass?"

"Mokuba..." Seto gave Mokuba a look that would melt a ice berg, which made Mokuba laugh nervously before replying.

"Well I might have a bottle or two of cherry coke... Seto?"

Seto had sighed when he heard this and nearly had his face land into his dinner. He raised his head up again with his eyes closed.

"Great, we are all going to die, or have the police arrest us for public nuisance. Okay, final question-"

"Do I get prize money if I answer right?"

Seto opened his eyes to stare at his brother as if he had finally lost all of his sanity.

"No.."

"Aw, okay then!"

"Where did you get a pink frilly apron from?"

"Oh you mean this? I found it in the closet. Yugi said that it might have belong to the lady who lived here a few months ago. Don't give me that look, I cleaned it and air freshened it."

"Air freshened?"

"Yeah, it smelt really girly and flowery and... I didn't wanna smell like a girl."

"Of course why smell like a girl when you can look like a girl..."

Mokuba fumed a look towards his brother which quickly dissolved into a laugh.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for me, you would work with out eating and turn into a skeleton. As cool as that would be, it wouldn't be healthy for you... so lets eat!"

Mokuba chomped his food at fast speed, whilst Seto smiled and ate his meal slowly. As soon as they had finished and washed up, they both went to their own rooms to get on with their own work.

**Seto's POV in a dream**

I'm... I'm falling upside down.

At least I thing I am. Maybe floating? I don't know...

"Can you help me?"

What? Who was that? I looked around only to end up falling on to my back. It's a really pitch dark room. Theres someone standing over me but I can't see him clearly...

"Could you be the one for me?"

What?

"Seto..."

I try to reach out but he suddenly was too far away...

"Seto!"

**End of Seto's POV and dream**

His head snapped up, eyes half opened as his hair was messed up all over the place. He turned to his left to see Mokuba was the one who woke him from the strange dream.

"Huh? What is it Mokuba?"

"You fell asleep at the computer... so now all you have is a billion 'K's on your screen."

"What?"

Seto looked up to his screen to see that the screen was taken over by a single letter, which was highlighted and deleted out of his document.

"There, its gone forever now..."

"Seto... You been working on this for 5 hours, its 10 o'clock! You need a break..."

"Mokuba I have to finish this for Monday..."

"Go now or I'll bug by doing this!"

Mokuba Started to poke Seto repeatedly with the end of a pencil. Seto tried to dodge them but still couldn't concentrate. After about 5 minutes of this Seto gave up.

"Alright! I'll go take a walk! Stop poking me!"

"HA HA! The power of the pencil!"

"...go to bed... and brush your teeth!"

Mokuba raised his eyebrow giving Seto a quizzical look as he stood up to leave the room.

"Oh yes, I mustn't forget to brush my teeth... other wise the plaque monster will get me!"

"...Mokuba, you are forbidden to ever have coffee or sugar again!"

**Wah? no Jou? Where is he you may ask? where oh where is heeeeeee? well he's in the next chappie Ahahaha... anyways, please review! And if you wanna send flames, can they be those tiny ones that are only a bit mean... yeah... see ya next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankies for the reviews! Theres going to be a little bit of reference to the Chobits series in this chapter, but I promise that I won't do it again in future chappies! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Seto walked up the stair case of the building, dripping wet and a very angry-at-the world expression on his face. It had rained on Seto as he was outside, thinking of the big pile of work back at home as he was being followed by a crazy lavender eyed guy with blonde hair, who had decided to chat to Seto even though he was being ignored. The blonde shortly left him after being distracted by something shiny as the rain started to fall heavily.

'_That guy looks a lot like Marik... except he's much taller and much saner than the one who was there a minute ago... wait was he wearing some sort of weird head phones? I don't care, he's gone and I don't want to know anything about him because I want to go home, burn all the work papers and sleep forever..._'

Seto made it to the fourth floor and sighed.

"well it can't get any worse than this..."

Suddenly Seto tripped over some object, landing flat on his face. For a moment he stayed still groaning to himself.

"Today... is not my day..."

He picked himself up and quickly turned to see what he had tripped over. His eyes widen with surprise to see a blonde hair boy who looked around his age, lying on the floor as if he was asleep. Seto panicked for a second thinking the blonde was dead, when he noticed the metallic brown ears on his head. The blonde was wearing a large white shirt and black shorts... which seemed **very** short in Seto's opinion.

"What the hell? Who, what is he?"

Seto bent down to touch the ears, which lead him to trace his finger across the lightly tanned face.

'_He's so soft... and so beautiful...'_

Seto then realized what he was doing and jumped up in shock, with a dark red blush across his face.

"What am I doing! What am I thinking? What the..."

Seto felt someone tugging his coat behind him, which Seto responded by turning around quickly, giving out a loud yelp and tripping over on to the blonde boy in the process.

"Whats up bro!"

Seto looked up at the chirpy Mokuba who was standing above him with a giant grin on his face.

"Mokuba, don't do that to me, you... gave me quite a jump."

After a long pause, Mokuba smirked playfully down at Seto.

"Comfy down there Seto?"

Seto blinked for a moment, turning to his side to see that he was face to face with the boy, noticing that his hand was on the blonde's waist and that the boy's lips were slightly parted. Instantly, Seto lept up with an even brighter blush than before and trying to regain a calm posture to show that nothing was the matter.

"It seems that, uh... somebody has left out some weird doll out, and so I tripped over him and uh..."

"You decided to grope a doll?"

"NO! Thats not what happened!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Mokuba ran past Seto to the strange boy on the floor, checking out the ears.

"I think he's one of those... yes! I knew it!"

Seto's face suddenly fell from blushing tomato to a great look of total confusion. After about 10 minutes of his younger brother dancing around the doll boy saying 'I know what it is!' Seto couldn't take the curiosity anymore.

"MOKUBA!"

Mokuba stopped in mid-dance and stared at his brother.

"Yeah Seto?"

"Please tell me before my mind crashes down to the point of no return... what the heck is this thing?"

"Oh is that all?"

Seto fell down with aggravation (just like in an anime!), before standing up normally again with his regular sensible expression as he smoothed his hair down with his hand, whilst placing the other hand on his waist.

"Yes..."

"Well... He is a... Dun dun dun duuuuun!" Mokuba posed over the bronze ear boy, with a crazy-caffeine grin on his face "A Persocom!"

Seto stared at his brother with 'What the hell?' written all over his face, as Mokuba stayed in the same position with sparkly eyes. Seto sighed, covering his face with one hand.

"...You were watching Chobits again, weren't you?"

Mokuba's sparkle disappeared as he looked away from Seto and found a sudden interest in his shoes.

"...Mokuba..."

"Well... I might have watched a few DVD's after a few chocolate coffee bars..."

Seto gave a blank stare towards his younger brother.

"You don't know what this thing is do you?"

"Well he's got the same ears! He could be the real Chi!"

"Mokuba, remember that conversation we had about the difference between fiction and reality..."

"Well what else could explain it?"

Seto and Mokuba gathered round the boy, both wondering what they should do now. Mokuba looked up to Seto with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Can we take him home?"

Seto snapped out of his trance with the boy and gave Mokuba a shocked expression.

"Why?"

"So we can find out more about him... besides he would only be tripping up people in the hall way, and we don't want old lady Rebecca to trip over him, think of the tragedy!"

Seto glaced back at the boy and sighed. "Okay then..."

Seto bent down to pick the boy up bride style, taking a few steps back as he realizes the weight of the blonde. "Well, he's not made of plastic thats for sure..."

Taking a few steps forward, Mokuba and Seto (mostly Seto) brought the bot to their apartment, where Seto carefully laid the blonde down on to the sofa. Seto then sat down on the floor besides, feeling exhausted.

"I took a 25 minute break and I feel more tired than when I was working."

"Think of it this way, how many people would find a cute guy lying around on the floor and take it home with then."

"Yeah well... HUH! Mokuba! You're making it sound like I'm planning something... I'm not going to talk about it now, It's way past your bed time!"

"I wonder if his 'on' switch is in the same place as..." (1)

"GO TO BED!"

"Alright, alright. Sheeesh! I'll leave you alone to **explore** your new friend..."

Mokuba left the room as Seto sighed. A few minutes later, Seto's face glowed back to bright red again as he realizes what Mokuba had just said.

"What does he mean by explore?"

Seto mentally screamed to himself before looking up to an old photograph of when Mokuba and himself were children, sitting on their Mother's lap as their Father stood in the background.

"Mother... where did I go wrong for Mokuba to become the hyperactive child he is today? Why didn't he turn out to be one of those calm and normal kids like you see on TV?"

Seto turned to see the boy's face. He looked so peaceful, as if he was asleep and so beautiful. Seto shook his head as if trying to shake away those thoughts.

"Thats ridiculous. He's nothing more than an oversized doll... still..."

Seto got up and sat on the edge of the sofa so he could have a closer look at the boy. Seto slowly raised his hand over to the side of the face, feeling the softness of the face. His hand then traced towards the shiny ears, noticing there was some sort of catch release on the side. Seto hovered for a moment before pulling the tab. The ear suddenly opened up, making Seto jump and fall on to the floor. Seto got up to look inside the ear, noticing a white button inside.

"I wonder... is this an 'on' switch?..."

Seto reached inside, once again his fingers hovered as he was still wandering if he should start up this boy or... whatever this was!

"Maybe he's broken? He might even work, or worse... the real 'on' button could be down..."

Seto's gulped as he suddenly had an image appear in his face.

"Well I'm not going to find over just by thinking..."

Seto pressed the button, hearing a 'click' and waited a few minutes. When nothing happened, Seto sighed loudly as his forehead landed on the boy's chest.

"All worked up for nothing..."

Suddenly he heard a 'thump' inside the chest. Seto's eyes snapped opened as he began to hear the soft thumping from inside the boy, like a heart beat.

"What the..."

Seto sat up, seeing the boy's eyes open up to reveal a set of bright amber eyes. The blonde blinked a few times as he looked up into Seto's blue eyes. Seto stared in amazement, not truly believing what was happening. Feeling that he had to say something, Seto tried to keep an formal expression to greet the boy with.

"Hello, my name is Seto Kaiba..."

As Seto was speaking, the blonde sat up at the same level as the brunette, with a curious look in his eyes and reached out to hold Seto's face in his hand. Seto stopped in mid sentence, not knowing what he should do. The now activated boy drew his face closer to Seto, pausing a few minutes before smiling cheerfully.

"Hello!"

**:has died: YIPPIE! Another chappie done! Go meh!**

**(1)- yeah, this refers to the fact that Chi's on switch is 'down there'... if you haven't read Chobits or don't get it then thats okay I'll leave it to your imagenation... :Is too shy to explain:**

**Okay it's a bit longer and cruddier, but I did it! And like I said before, I won't mention 'Chobits' in the future chapters incase some of you have no idea what the hell I am talking about :Lughs manically:**

**yeah, anyways please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Seto sat in amazement. A few moments ago he thought that this boy was nothing more than a well made doll. Now the unknown boy was moving around functioning as if he was a human being, looking as if he was really alive. The blonde sat on top of Seto looking around the room with curiosity, as Seto (unaware of what position they were in) was lost in a trance. A moment later, the blonde boy turned to look at Seto and smiled again. In return Seto blushed for the hundredth time of the boy.

'_What is it about him that makes me feel so excited?'_

"Hey big brother! It's nearly 11:30 and your still up, so I say its time for you to..."

Mokuba stood in the door way, stopping in mid sentence as he saw Seto lying on the floor as the now moving blonde was sitting on top of his brother and leaning over his big brother. As this registered in to Mokuba's head, Seto and the boy quickly turned to see Mokuba with a blank expression on his face.

"Mokuba! Its moving..."

"EW! SETO!" Mokuba interrupted Seto with the sound of shock in his face. "You could have put up a sign or something, like 'Do not disturb please' instead of doing** it **on the living room floor! I live here too ya know..."

"What!" Seto sat up instantly, rushing into the amber eyed boy. Seto instantly caught hold of the boy before falling backwards.

"Mokuba, be reasonable! Why would I do anything with this **thing**..."

The boy's expression turned to a hurt look. Seto noticed this look and felt a sudden stab of guilt hit him.

"What I mean is, uh not that I meant to say thing in a bad way..."

The boy looked down as Mokuba started clapping slowly.

"Congratulations Seto. Not only have you master being an insomniac and a pervert, but also being the worlds greatest jerk."

"I didn't mean to upset him... What am I saying?" Seto stood up suddenly as he started to rant "Why am I apologizing? Why am I bothered? I should be doing work not doing..."

Suddenly Seto felt dizzy before falling into darkness which followed to falling onto the blonde, who caught him by the shoulders and allowing Seto . He couldn't help feeling so tired... maybe he could just close his eyes for a moment whilst resting on this softness, which let him drift into a deep sleep.

"SETO!"

**Seto's dream POV**

_Here I am again... some empty room in the dark. _

_Why can't I have normal dreams dammit!_

_Wait, whats over there? I see a person kneeling down looking sad..._

"_I'm sorry but I don't love you Joey..." _

_What? Now theres some Lady's voice, but it isn't from the person in front of me. _

"_I'm sorry Katsuya..."_

_What the hell is going on? Now theres some man's voice..._

_I now see this person is sinking into the floor and has some dark aura about him... _

_I run towards him... how do I know it's a him? _

_It doesn't matter. I'm trying to reach him but When I get to the spot, he has already sunk into the floor. But that doesn't stop me. I don't know why but I got to get him out..._

_So I reach through the floor and pull out someone else. This is weird! He seems like he's the person from before but only he's glowing..._

"_Hello!"_

**End of Seto's dream and POV**

Seto's eyes opened slowly to see Amber eyes staring straight into his with a sunny smile.

"Hello!"

Seto blinked confused a moment, before realizing that the blonde was sitting on top of him (A/N: wooot! Mental image!) Which resulted his face turning beet root red.

"What the...!"

"Morning Seto!"

Seto turned to see his brother with a cloth and wearing the pink apron again. Mokuba placed the damp cloth on Seto's head, with a happy face though Seto could see dark circles around his eyes.

"You had a fever, but don't worry we took good care of you! Your new friend has been helping me too."

"Mokuba, what time is it?"

"Its 10:00am... and your gonna relax..."

At that moment, Seto then realized that he was bound to the sofa Seto struggled a moment before turning his head back to Mokuba with a glare that was made to say 'What...the...hell!'

"...which is why I took the precaution of tying you to the sofa."

"Untie me... now..."

"You'll be thanking me later when you are dancing happily and relaxed like a hippie man, trust me."

"Mokuba..."

"Oh and Pegasus called for you but I told him that you can't come in, since you're sick today..."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Mokuba laughed nervously as he stepped backwards into the door way, whilst his older brother gave him the looks of fury. Mean while the bronzed eared boy stayed sitting on Seto, watching the whole scenario with great interest.

"Well, we ran out of pancake mix so... I'll go get some and we'll have pancakes for braunch!"

"Mokuba don't even think about leaving me here..."

"See ya later! Bye!"

The door slammed as the speedy younger Kaiba had left the apartment. Seto had a blank expression on his face, suppressing his anger as well as thoughts of what he will do to his brother when he returns.

"Bye!"

Seto looked up to the blonde, raising his eyebrows.

"He's left you know, so a bit late to say bye..."

The Amber eyes returned to gaze back at the blue, smiling again.

'_Why is he so happy?'_

"Hey, you haven't told me your name, have you?"

The bronzed eared boy looked shocked at the question.

"Name?"

"You know... what people call each other. My name is Seto..."

"Seto..."

The boy poked Seto to confirm this, which made Seto return to blushing again.

'_Dammit, he's making me blush... but he's so cute...'_

"Thats right, and the boy who had just tied me to the sofa and will be deprived of chocolates and coffee for the next century is Mokuba."

Even though he did not quite under stand what Seto meant by those words, the blonde had nodded his head to confirm this information.

"Mokuba."

"Right, so... whats your name?"

"Name?"

The boy's Amber eyes seem to glaze over, trying to find an answer to this question. But he could not remember anything. The earliest memory he had was when Seto had woken him up. His expression sadden as the amber eyes return to normal. Seto felt a thump in his chest when he saw this look, wanting to hold the boy... if only his brother hadn't tied him down.

"I... don't have a name..."

Seto felt like he wanted to help this boy from being so sad. He then remember part of his dream where some one said a name...

'_...Jo...' _

"Jou..."

The boy snapped from his sad posture to face Seto again.

"Jou?"

"Thats it, your name will be Jou... until you can remember your own name."

The boy looked blankly at Seto, which made Seto feel nervous about what he had chosen for a name.

"Do you like Jou?"

Suddenly the blonde smiled happily again and crashed down to hug Seto's head.

"Jou!"

"Thats great Jou... now let go of my head please... I ... need... air"

Jou let go of Seto's head, with his cheery face still on. Seto was glad to see Jou like this. Now for the next step...

"Jou, could you untie me please?"

"Untie?"

"Undoing the rope that Mokuba had tied me up with..."

"I don't understand... what is rope?"

Seto then felt like crying as the Blonde boy named Jou sat on Seto with question marks floating above his head.

**I did it! It took me forever and I have been really busy with school, life universe and every sodding thing, but I still did it! everyone rejoices yes I am coolies! The next update could take a bit of time but I shall do my best to write faster!**

**Fly: she would also like to apologise for the crappy chapter writing **

**Fly gets head butted by goat**

**Thankies for the previous reviews! I feel loved:) **

**now send me more! WAHAHHHA!**


End file.
